Stuck on You
Stuck on You is the fourteenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Today it's Thomas' turn to be Sodor's rescue engine with Butch the breakdown truck. Thomas meets Butch at the Sodor Steamworks, where he is being fitted with a strong magnet. The pair race off, but Victor calls after them. He shouts that the light on the magnet must be red for it to work, but Thomas doesn't listen; he's sure he knows about magnets. Soon the pair rattle into the Search and Rescue Centre. Immediately there is an emergency call: Farmer McColl's sheep shelter has blown down and he needs some poles to build a new one. Butch rumbles over to a pile of poles and tries to pick them up, but his magnet won't work. He continues to bash the poles in hope that his magnet will work, but only succeeds in making the poles roll into the sea next to Captain. Thomas tells Butch not to worry as they can collect more poles from the yard, but before they get chance, there's another emergency call. Rosie has cracked a wheel and needs another one quickly. Butch reverses over to the replacement wheel, but his magnet still won't work. He knocks the wheel causing it to roll and hit Rocky. Thomas suggests that they try the magnet by attempting to attach it to his tank. Butch rolls over to Thomas, but what they don't know is that the red light has come on. The magnet sticks firmly to Thomas, but no-one knows how to remove it. Thomas knows that he should have listened to Victor after all and they set off for the Steamworks. On the way, Thomas is laughed at by Gordon and James. Soon they are at the Steamworks where even Victor can't help but smile at them. Victor tells them the red light means the magnet is switched on. Butch turns the magnet off and the pair set back to work by delivering the poles to a grateful Farmer McColl and the replacement wheel to Rosie. After a busy day, the pair arrive back at the Rescue Centre. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Rosie * Victor * Rocky * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Farmer McColl * Edward (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * McColl Farm * Misty Island Tunnel Trivia * Belle and Den make cameos before their official introduction in Day of the Diesels. * This marks Butch's first speaking role since his introduction in the fifth season. Goofs * How did Rocky know about Farmer McColl's shelter or Rosie's cracked wheel? * The magnet would not have turned on automatically. And after Butch learned how it operated, how could he turn it on and off himself? * Thomas and Butch call "Rescue engines ready for action!", but only Thomas is an engine. * Butch's magnet shouldn't be needed to lift Rosie's wheel. * As Gordon puffs past Thomas and Butch on their way to the Steamworks, the magnet disappears from Thomas' tank. * Surely Rosie would have to go to the Steamworks to have a wheel replaced? Also, why was her spare wheel at the Rescue Centre? * Brakevans should have been added to Rosie, Den, and Thomas' trains. * How did Thomas and Butch travel for miles while they were stuck together and never once run into an obstacle? * Why, at the end of the episode when Thomas and Butch are back at the Rescue Centre, doesn't the magnet stick to Thomas when the red light is on again? * Why would Farmer McColl's pipes need to be deleivered by the Rescue Centre? Gallery File:StuckonYoutitlecard.jpg|Title card File:StuckonYou1.jpg|Edward and Thomas File:StuckonYou2.jpg File:StuckonYou3.jpg|Thomas and Rosie File:StuckonYou4.jpg File:StuckonYou5.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt eating a pastry at M.C. BUNN File:StuckonYou6.jpg File:StuckonYou7.jpg|Thomas and Butch File:StuckonYou8.jpg File:StuckonYou9.jpg|Butch File:StuckonYou10.jpg|Victor File:StuckonYou11.jpg File:StuckonYou12.jpg File:StuckonYou13.jpg File:StuckonYou14.jpg File:StuckonYou15.jpg File:StuckonYou16.jpg File:StuckonYou17.jpg File:StuckonYou18.jpg|Butch, Thomas, and Harold File:StuckonYou19.jpg|Rocky File:StuckonYou20.jpg File:StuckonYou21.jpg File:StuckonYou22.jpg|Harold File:StuckonYou23.jpg File:StuckonYou24.jpg File:StuckonYou25.jpg|Captain File:StuckonYou26.jpg File:StuckonYou27.jpg File:StuckonYou28.jpg File:StuckonYou29.jpg File:StuckonYou30.jpg File:StuckonYou31.jpg File:StuckonYou32.jpg File:StuckonYou34.jpg File:StuckonYou35.jpg File:StuckonYou36.jpg|Gordon File:StuckonYou37.jpg File:StuckonYou38.jpg|James File:StuckonYou39.jpg File:StuckonYou40.jpg File:StuckonYou41.jpg File:StuckonYou42.jpg File:StuckonYou43.jpg File:StuckonYou44.jpg File:StuckonYou45.jpg File:StuckonYou46.jpg|Butch, Rosie, and Thomas File:StuckonYou47.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes